Individuals and organizations increasingly utilize software and services that are accessed over a network. Often, users reuse credentials, such as usernames and passwords, or the credentials of other users to register with multiple online domains. Such reuse of credentials can put users and organizations at risk. For example, user credentials used at one domain may be discovered by a malicious party that uses the credentials to access other domains, including domains containing private information and accounts for the users.
Frequently, users within an organization reuse their organization credentials to log into web domains that are not associated with the organization, putting organization accounts at increased risk of access by unauthorized parties. Such unauthorized access to organization accounts may be costly and time-consuming to address. Additionally, sensitive information from within organizations may be obtained and utilized by malicious parties, resulting in unrecoverable losses to the organizations. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for assessing security risks of users of computer networks of organizations.